Batteries are widely used in portable devices, such as flashlights, digital audio players, and the like. Batteries power these devices and dissipate power over time. As a result, the batteries require replacement after substantially discharging in order to operate the devices.
Primary type batteries are disposed of after one use and then need replacement. Secondary type batteries, also referred to as rechargeable batteries also discharge, but can be placed in a charger for recharging and re-use. However, rechargeable batteries typically require contact mechanisms to enable charging. The repeated charging can degrade the contact mechanisms and degrade performance of the batteries.